


[Podfic] Nothing Here but You and Me  |  written by ashtraythief

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: The crew can’t take the unresolved tension between them anymore, so they maroon Jared and Jensen on an uninhabited planet until they get their act together. Or rather, just get together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing here but you and me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835242) by [ashtraythief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief). 



> Recorded for the October smpc, and also to fill the hostile climate square on my hc-bingo card. Thanks ash for letting me record this!

| 

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/462kjioec4bshci/Nothing_Here_But_You_and_Me.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/e57el8yksk18kbf/Nothing_Here_but_You_and_Me.m4b)
  * Audiofic Archive: mp3 | m4b 
  * **Size:** 21MB/11MB | **Duration:** 0:22:39 

  
---|---


End file.
